


to the ends of the earth

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotions, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Reminiscing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt can't imagine his life without Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	to the ends of the earth

The storm outside rages, but the night is broken by a few candles, a warm room that challenges the thunder and lightning. 

Jaskier had fallen asleep while watching Geralt polish his swords. It was the lack of conversation that made Geralt turn away from his work, but upon seeing Jaskier with a soft smile, eyes closed, Geralt left the scene as it remains now. The even breathing calms Geralt’s soul, reminds him what precious moments he is allowed to witness.

When the bed shifts, Geralt looks up, watching as Jaskier rolls over, still in a deep slumber. A small smile grows on his face and he sets his work to the side, a familiar warmth growing inside of him. Geralt walks over to the bed and stares down at Jaskier whose mouth is slightly open, limbs thrown every direction. 

Geralt loves him with all of his heart. He had almost lost Jaskier one too many times and Geralt winces at the harsh memories. Sitting down on the bed, Geralt lets his hand hover over Jaskier, indecisive of what he wants to touch first. 

He decides to brush Jaskier’s hair from his forehead, hesitating a little when Jaskier’s eyes flutter. When they do not open, Geralt relaxes, tracing along Jaskier’s features. 

He can’t remember when things changed. Somewhere in their twenty years together, despite all the pain and hurt, they had fallen in love. Geralt swallows, remembering darker times. If only he could go back and protect Jaskier. If only he could make sure Jaskier never feels pain again. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Geralt flinches, greeted by Jaskier staring up at him. 

“You,” Geralt admits. 

He’s learned it’s impossible to hide anything from Jaskier and Geralt doesn’t want to keep his secrets anyway. Not with Jaskier. 

“I was having a dream about us,” Jaskier smiles softly, taking Geralt’s hand in his own. “Do you remember when we first met?”

“How could I forget?” Geralt smiles back. “Hard to believe you were so willing to follow me.”

Jaskier kisses Geralt’s palm, runs his mouth across the knuckles. “I knew the moment I saw you that I wasn’t going to let you get away.”

“If that was anyone else saying that, I’d be worried,” Geralt jokes and his heart thumps when Jaskier chuckles. 

“I love you,” Jaskier breathes.

In Jaskier’s eyes, Geralt sees the entire world and then some. He hugs Jaskier, a sigh leaving him as arms wrap around his neck. 

“I love you too,” Geralt mutters into Jaskier’s shoulder. 

When they pull apart, Geralt rests their foreheads together and listens to nothing but their breaths, louder than the storm outside. There is a lifetime ahead of them, but for now, Geralt and Jaskier take comfort in this moment, this place where they are a light shining through the darkness.


End file.
